


Worst?

by NerdsbianHokie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Other, alex isn't a bad cook, but she once was, just some crack, just some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsbianHokie/pseuds/NerdsbianHokie
Summary: “I’ve been watching Worst Cooks in America,” Maggie said. “We could throw that on.”Alex spoke before her mind really processed. “No.”Which might have come out slightly pitchy.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lucy Lane/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 37
Kudos: 136





	Worst?

Alex put her phone down, the pizza order placed, and set about getting the drinks ready. Maggie and Lucy’s conversation on what show they should watch was quiet, but loud enough for her to make out.

She had no comments on the first few options, not until…

“I’ve been watching Worst Cooks in America,” Maggie said. “We could throw that on.”

Alex spoke before her mind really processed. “No.”

Which might have come out slightly pitchy.

Maggie and Lucy both turned to look over the couch at her.

“You got something against Worst Cooks in America, Danvers?” Maggie asked.

“It’d just make her feel bad,” Lucy said. “Seeing people cook so much better than her.”

“First, I am not as bad as them. Second, you two have never seen me cook. Three, I just...I don’t like it.”

Maggie and Lucy glanced at each other.

“We’re watching it,” they said at the same time.

“Wha...why?”

“You’re fighting too hard,” Lucy said. “Which means there’s something there, which means we need to watch it to find out.”

“Besides, we watch your medical documentaries,” Maggie added.

Which, Alex couldn’t argue.

So, they were watching Worst Cooks in America.

As long as it wasn't…

"I'm in season five at home, so we can watch six."

Fuck.

And if she protested the season, there was absolutely no way out. Which, there already wasn’t, it was happening.

She wasn’t going to survive the day.

She just sat on the couch and watched in dread as Maggie started the season, as the introduction to the show’s premise played.

And Maggie paused the show.

At a recruit trying to put out a fire.

“Hey, Alex?” Maggie asked.

“Yes, Maggie?”

“Is that you? Or just someone who looks a lot like you.”

“I don’t want to answer that question.”

“Oh my God,” Lucy said, leaning closer to the TV. “It really is you.”

Alex leaned forward too, but to bury her face in her hands. “If I tell you how the season ends, can we not watch it?”

“Oh, not a chance,” Maggie said.

Lucy leaned closer to Maggie. “Fifty bucks she went out the first episode.”

Maggie hummed. “I’m not taking that bet.”

“Hey!”

“What? Everyone knows you can’t cook,” Lucy said.

“You’ve literally never seen me cook.”

“But we’ve heard Kara and Eliza’s stories.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “Fine, make your bets, but if you’re both wrong, I get the pot.”

They both watched her for a few moments, trying to figure out if she was bluffing.

“You know what, I’ll take it,” Maggie said. “I think you made it halfway.”

So, Alex settled in for one of the most embarrassing days of her relationship. Lucy’s reaction when she made it past the first day made it worth it. Then Maggie’s when she made it past the halfway point.

Her failures at cooking, however, quickly became the least embarrassing thing.

Maggie paused an episode after a particularly bad fail.

(She still had a small scar on her finger from the knife cut.)

“Did you just cut your finger because you were staring at Anne Burrell?”

Alex couldn’t stop the blush.

Lucy and Maggie laughed, but Maggie stopped.

“Wait, wouldn’t this have been about the time you realized you’re gay?”

Alex nodded. “The recruits are basically locked in a house together for a month. There were a few other gay people that season and I ended up hanging out with them a lot and, y’know, realized stuff.”

“Like your giant crush on Anne Burrell?”

Alex shrugged even as she blushed. “I liked Danny more.”

“That’s the butch with full sleeves?” Maggie asked.

“Yup.”

“The one a few inches shorter than you?” Lucy asked.

“Yup.”

“You so have a type,” Maggie laughed.

Alex rolled her eyes. “Short assholes, yes, I know.”

"Wait," Lucy said. "Danny, like, your best friend who lives in Switzerland?"

"Yup."

"I thought you met at Stanford."

"We both went to Stanford, but she was there before me."

"Is there anything else we don't know about you?"

"I didn't say my first word until I was two."

"Your mom told us that last year," Maggie said.

"Just put the show back on."

The teasing didn't end as they continued the season, but turned from how Alex couldn't cook to the fact that they didn't know she could cook.

They had been dating for two years and she had never cooked around them.

Then it was the semi-final.

Her and Danny on the red team. Ryan and Tina on the blue.

Then Kara was on screen and Alex couldn't help but smile as she and her sister hugged.

Then Alex made what Kara described as 'the best dumplings in the universe' and Alex on the TV and Alex on the couch both teared up.

And they moved into the final.

Then 'what the fuck, Alex, you were a finalist?' turned into 'what the fuck, Alex, you fucking won Worst Cooks in America?'.

Alex just shrugged.

"How come you never cooked for us?" Lucy asked.

Alex shrugged again. "Every time I offered, there were always comments. Kara loves telling stories about how bad I was and people assume I'm still that bad. I gave up trying to prove otherwise ages ago."

She didn’t expect the silence from Maggie and Lucy.

“I’m sorry,” Maggie said. “I never thought about it.”

“What? No, it’s fine.”

“It isn’t,” Lucy said. “We should have actually spoken to you about it.”

Maggie stood, held a hand out to Alex. “Let’s go to the store, pick up some food and you can wow us, Danvers.”

Alex took her hand with a grin. “Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> anyway, i have no real reason for this other than i was watching worst cooks of america, and thought of it, cause it amuses me


End file.
